


Weapons

by CaptainNightGale



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Gen, I mean the gym leaders are there but they're minor so I'm not tagging them, Nuzlocke, Own Characters - Freeform, Possession, it's a bit of a mess but hey, it's a convoluted plot, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNightGale/pseuds/CaptainNightGale
Summary: Team Rocket was disbanded thirty years ago, but Giovanni was never found and charged. Mewtwo was caught and locked away to protect the world from him. But now... revenge is on his mind, and he will stop at nothing to get it.Enter Ax, a girl from Pallet Town who just wants to find her father and the twin sister he took with him when he left. Setting out with a pikachu she never wanted, Ax attempts to avoid the life of a trainer on her search. But restrictions put in place after the Sevii Island War mean that she has to take the League Challenge to prove she has the skills necessary for looking after herself in these dangerous times.It was never going to be as simple as that, was it?The rules1. One pokémon per route - I'm counting the safari areas as different routes.- No dupes (evolutions are ok)2. fainted = dead. Box them until this challenge is over.3. nicknames – no real scheme.





	Weapons

The cave was dark. It should have been silent as well, but creatures moved through the dark, bumping into walls and scraping across the floor in an effort to get somewhere. Water trickled through into the reservoir, keeping it topped up no matter what.

But now, only the darkness remained of the calm; that ever present darkness that allowed nothing and no one to see what the cave was truly like, its majestic and sweeping arches, stalactites and stalagmites. Even the bats couldn’t see it, their screeches dulled to a small whimper by the being that sat in the middle, waiting. Though it made no move – for all intents and purposes, it was asleep, lulled by its own black thoughts – this was the reason that no light shone, that barely any sound scratched the surface. This strange… force.

And then something happened. Something that shouldn’t have happened. Light entered the cave. A dull, soft glow. It should have been comforting, but it caused only surprise… fear. Creatures fled from the light, unused to it after so long without it. Krabby scuttled away, dislodging rocks into the water to disturb its depths.

The light moved, dimming even more as it sped across the water.

And the creature stirred. Slits of purple glowed across the space to trap the light in its gleam. A breath was let out, a breath that had been held for many years. Metal clinked and was stilled, scraped across stone.

The light whistled, spinning closer.

_{Is it time?}_ the words were not spoken aloud – nothing even suggesting a mouth moved. But they were there, nonetheless. They sank into the silence, even then a part of it and not separate as words should be.

The light whistled again, attempting a nod – though all that can be seen is the glow of it.

Purple flashed through the cave, ripping darkness from its hold. Water reflected deep into its clear depths, pillars of stone threw shadows against the walls. Sparks gleamed from metal chains, and absorbed all light into it, killing it into darkness.

_{We shall be free?}_

The light whistled once more.

_{Then it shall start… it shall all start.}_

The light bobbed – and fled. The creature closed its eyes, and whatever made it itself… disappeared.

A purple glow, an essence – it jerked from source to source, out of the cavern and into the dusk of a dying day, latching onto anything it could to trace a path far from the cave. Out across the defending moat – a harsh laugh echoed at this, a pitiful try at capturing the creature – and across grasslands, using anything in its path to move away, across the mountains.

Through towns and through forests, seeking the start of it all. Seeking the ending. Seeking the weapon that would sever its bonds.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's a nice and short and vaguely ominous beginning for you


End file.
